Conventionally, as this type of wall panel for a prefabricated house, an air conditioner-incorporating panel which is previously proposed by the present applicant is disclosed in patent literature 1. In this air conditioner-incorporating panel, when an air conditioner is attached to a prefabricated house, a wall panel to which the air conditioner is attached is formed as a unit, and thus an operation of attaching the air conditioner is simplified, and the wall panel can also be reused.
Specifically, in the prefabricated house, on the inner and outer surfaces of the wall panel, the outdoor unit and the indoor unit of the air conditioner are previously assembled, the outdoor unit and the indoor unit are previously connected with cooling piping and a wiring code and thus a panel unit for an air conditioner is formed.
With the panel unit for an air conditioner as described above, an operation of processing a wiring outlet and a wiring operation which are performed locally are not needed at all, the operation of attaching the air conditioner can be simplified and moreover, the wall panel together with the air conditioner can be reused.